particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Democratic Union (Hulstria)
The National Democratic Union is a social-democratic party in Hulstria and Gao-Soto. Established in 4420 by Aroisu Marutin, the party had initial successes. However, following a gradual decline in popular support, the party merged with the Hosnian Democratic Party in 4440. In 4615, the party was re-established by Florian Keutz, an economics professor at the Univesity of Kien. The NDU secured an absolute majority of seats in the 4615 election, leading the the party to form a government for the first time in nearly 200 years. | slogan = | anthem = | blank1_title = | blank1 = | blank2_title = | blank2 = | blank3_title = | blank3 = | blank4_title = | blank4 = | seats1_title = Bundesversammlung | seats1 = | seats2_title = Cabinet | seats2 = | seats3_title = Governorships | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = | flag = | website = NDU.hgs | state = | country = | country_dab1 = Hulstria and Gao-Soto | parties_dab1 = Hulstria and Gao-Soto | elections_dab1 = Elections in Hulstria and Gao-Soto | footnotes = }} Electoral History Listed below is the electoral history of the NDU. Following the NDU’s merger with the HDV, the party did not contest elections between 4440 and 4615. 'Legislative Elections' 'Governor-General Elections' Prior to each election, the party nominated its lead candidate for Governor-General. Although the candidate, in theory, could be any member of the NDU, both Elena Weiß and Regīna Mekkuru were nominated despite both being Secretary-General of the party - both stood down from their party positions upon being elected Governor-General. 'Presidential Elections' Following the NDU’s recreation in 4615, elections for the position of head of state were not held - during this period Hulstria and Gao-Soto was governed by a semi-Constitutional monarchy. Following a series of constitutional reforms introduced by the Keutz government throughout 4615 and 4616, the monarchy was replaced by a federal rupiblic. Elections to the newly-created position of president were first held in 4620. Names in italics indicate a candidate which received the support of the NDU, but who was not an NDU party member. Leadership History Listed below is the leadership history of the NDU. According the the party’s founding charter, the positions of Chairperson and Secretary-General are considered equal (albeit with differing powers) - in this sense, holders of these offices could be considered ‘co-leaders’ of the NDU: the Chairperson leads the NDU parliamentary faction while the Secretary-General runs the party’s extra-parliamentary affairs. While the Chairperson is elected by party delegates once every two years, the Secretary-General is appointed by the Chairperson. Years in bold indicate elections where the candidate subsequently served as Head of Government. 'Chairperson of the NDU' 'Secretary-General of the NDU' 'Notes' 1. Reisgned as Secretary-General following their election as Governor-General of Hulstria and Gao-Soto. 2. Following the party’s re-founding in 4615, and owing to a lack of parliamentary representation prior to the 4615 election, Florian Keutz served as both Chairperson and Secretary-General between March and November. 3. Resigned following her appointment as Federal Minister for Finance in Cabinet Keutz II.